Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a bucket elevator and more specifically it relates to a bucket elevator adjustable guide system for efficiently dispensing grain from a bucket elevator with reduced grain dispersion.
Description of the Related Art
Any discussion of the related art throughout the specification should in no way be considered as an admission that such related art is widely known or forms part of common general knowledge in the field.
Bucket elevators (a.k.a. bucket conveyors) are commonly utilized to elevate particulate material (e.g. grain). Conventional bucket elevators are comprised of a plurality of buckets attached to an elongated flexible structure (e.g. belt or chain) that passes over an upper pulley. At the lower portion of the elongated flexible structure on the downward extending run, the buckets collect the particulate material in the boot portion of the bucket elevator and then pass around the lower pulley of the bucket elevator and then continue to move upwardly along the upward run of the elongated flexible structure. A motor drives the lower pulley and therefore drives the elongated flexible structure with the buckets. At the upper pulley of the bucket elevator, the buckets dispense the particulate material which then exits through a discharge chute. Vertically orientated bucket elevators often times require centrifugal force to get the particulate material out of the buckets and into the discharge chute and often times referred to as “centrifugal discharge elevators”. One of the problems with conventional bucket elevators is that the particulate material is released outwardly because of centrifugal force thereby engaging the ceiling resulting in dispersion of the particulate material thereby creating turbulence in the grain flow that can reduce the flow rate of the grain.
Because of the inherent problems with the related art, there is a need for a new and improved bucket elevator adjustable guide system for efficiently dispensing grain from a bucket elevator with reduced grain dispersion.